All we know is falling
by little minxz
Summary: Songfic. Tohru Honda gets threatened by a mysterious group. They know all about the Sohmas' secret. Trying to protect them, Tohru runs away leaving the Sohma's with an unsolved mystery on their hands. TohruxKyo KyoxYuki HaruxMomiji
1. All we know

**All we know**

_I've tried being strong. For everybody as well as myself but... my mind keeps going back to my mother. Regret. Pain. Loss. Anger. Hatred. I've felt them all and I still do. School doesn't help; I can't tell Uo or Hana or Shigure or Yuki or Kyo. I'd only worry them. I just want it to end! They say they know the Sohmas' secret! That they'll kill the Sohma's if I dare tell anyone. I thought they'd gone for good! _

_I thought life was going to get better. But it's just getting worse. They'll get hurt if I stay here... I need to leave... I have to leave... but I don't want to..._

Tohru glanced around the classroom, keeping her eye on the location of her friends. She didn't want them to come anywhere near her, or she'd break down there and then. The house hadn't been a safe enough place to keep her diary, so she'd had to resort to writing it during school. The final bell rang. Tohru grabbed her things and joined the parade of students filing out of the classroom.

'Yo, Tohru! Over here!' Arisa called over the crowd. Tohru sighed inwardly, whilst trying to fight again the current. Once out, Tohru walked over towards the group waiting for her. Haru, Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, Saki and Arisa were staring at her. Suspiciously.

'Hey guys, I've gotta go to work. Early shift. See you later.' Tohru mumbled, staring at the floor. Before the others had time to reply, Tohru was sprinting down the corridor.

I can't go home with Kyo and Yuki. I want to, but then I would never think of leaving. I have to do this alone.

Tohru walked to her locker and took out her duffel bag. It was filled with any articles of clothing that she could get her hands on when she'd left the house that morning. The memories of that house and the 14 new friends she'd made. Her family. She was leaving them behind, never looking back.

_I know I'll be protecting them. If I give myself in their place, then THEY won't touch them. That's what THEY promised. If this is what THEY wanted, they're getting their own way. Just like the last time._

Tohru gently shut her locker and looked back one last time at the group still assembled at the far end of the corridor. They were looking back at her with a strange emotion in their eyes. Confusion? Annoyance? Humour? Tohru dared to look closer. Then she understood.

_Pain. I wonder if they really do know about everything._

She looked straight at Kyo who was staring straight at her and mouthed 'I love you.'

Then, she was gone.


	2. Pressure

**Pressure**

_**Tell me where our time went **_

_**And if it was time well spent**_

_**Just don't let me fall asleep**_

_**Feeling empty again**_

Yuki Sohma was lying on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. The small alarm clock showed 1 am. Tohru had not returned. Yuki felt the tears start to fall, for the third time that night. He got up and knelt on the floor, pushing his fingers on the floorboards until her found the loose one he was looking for. He prised it up and found his diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I thought I would never hurt as much as I had when I was with Akito. I was mistaken. Tohru has gone. We thought she'd gotten lost or abducted but her clothes are all gone and her mother's photo. Was this her plan all along? Gain our trust and then just dump us? Why didn't she tell us she was hurting or whatever? We could of helped her. _

_**'Cause I fear I might break**_

_**And I fear I can't take it**_

_**Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty**_

Yuki placed his diary back and lowered the floorboard back down. He left the room and walked to Kyo's. Not bothering to knock, he walked in and found his cousin curled in a ball, crying. Yuki quietly walked towards him and pulled the covers back. He slid into bed and held Kyo close. Kyo turned around so he was facing Yuki. They stayed that way the entire night. All through the Sohma households not one person fell asleep that night.

_**I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now**_

_**We're better off without you**_

_**I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now**_

_**We're better off without you**_

The following morning, the entire zodiac were gathered in Shigure's tiny living room, discussing the tragic event.

_'What did we do wrong?'_

_'Why did she leave?'_

_'I didn't want her to go!'_

_'She said we'd stay together!'_

_'We're better off without her.'_

Everybody turned to the speaker of the last comment. Akito was standing by the open window, gazing out at the clear sky. He slowly turned to face the sitting zodiac. Gracefully, he made his way to God's position at the front of the group.

'I know you're all thinking the same, somewhere in your hearts. Yes, she may of helped us and accepted us etc etc but now look. She's gone and done a runner! Now is that a cry for attention or what? She knows our secret. She's probably gone running to tell scientists all about us. We don't need someone like her around!' Akito was fuming, his gaze making the animal spirits cower.

_**Now that I'm losing hope**_

_**And there's nothing else to show**_

_**For all the days that we spent**_

_**Carried away from home**_

The atmosphere of the room changed instantly from hope to pain. In the eyes of the Sohma's, Tohrus departure had been the ultimate betrayal. She'd left no trace of her prescence at the house. It felt as if she'd never been there at all. Momiji and Kisa glanced at each other. Akito may be superior but Tohru was not at all like the girl Akito was describing. Momiji could see that the other zodiac members thought the same way. Momiji stood up. All eyes rested on him.

'Akito, I understand what you're saying but shouldn't we try to find her? Then we could ask her personally why she left. She wouldn't lie to us.' Momiji said, his eyes finding patterns in the floor.

_**Some things I'll never know**_

_**And I had to let them go**_

_**I'm sitting all alone feeling empty.**_

Whilst this exchange was happening, Kyo was sitting outside. In his hand was Tohru's strawberry printed flannel that she'd left behind. Getting up, Kyo walked towards a pile of earth and started digging. Once the hole was big enough, Kyo buried the flannel and walked away. This meant two things: he wanted to forget Tohru and he felt as if Tohru had died. He glanced through the open window, noticing that his family had watched his every move. He glanced at Yuki and walked away.

_**I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now**_

_**We're better off without you**_

_**I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now**_

_**We're better off without you**_

_**Without you**_

Akito turned back to the Juunishi and the standing Momiji. 'If she can give us a suitable explanation for her unfortunate disappearance then she won't be punished. If not…' An evil grin came across his face. Momiji sat back down and was drawn into Haru's arms.

_**Some things I'll never know**_

_**And I had to let them go**_

_**Some things I'll never know**_

_**And I had to let them go**_

_**I'm sitting all alone feeling empty.**_

Kyo collapsed in the forest, fully hidden from his family. He clutched his stomach as he doubled over, the pain of Tohru's departure taking over. He felt as if his internal organs were on fire, slowly burning from the inside out. The tears flowed from his eyes as he remembered the last time she'd seen him. **If she loved me so fucking much why did she leave me? What the fuck is going on? **He thought, as he lay on the ground. **Tohru. I love you. Please… don't leave me. **

_**I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now**_

_**We're better off without you**_

_**Feel the pressure, it's getting closer now**_

_**You're better off without me**_

Kyo cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Weakly, he got to his feet and made his way back towards the house. The pain was still there, no matter how hard he tried to mask it. **Nobody could of dealt with all our problems without it getting to much. We knew that. Why did we expect so much from her? She's just human. **As he entered the house, the red eyes of his family showed that they may have come to the same conclusion that he had. Even Akito had been crying. The answer was so god-damn obvious.

She deserved better.


	3. Emergency

**Emergency**

_**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency**_

_**If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong  
Because I won't stop holding on**_

Tohru was gathering her breath outside a train station. She didn't know where she was but she did know that she was far away from home. Her breathing escalated rapidly as she glanced around her. She was lost, scared and tired. She just wanted to go back to the Sohma's where she belonged. Her mind raced back to the day she'd first met Kisa. Now, Kisa was trying to handle her problems and she was getting the support from her family. Tohru knew what she had to do.

_**So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong  
Because I won't stop holding on**_

She walked back into the station. **I'm going back home. I'll tell them what's going on and we'll get through it together. **She purchased a ticket to a station she recognized and sat on the bench. **THEY might threaten me but with the Sohma's by my side, I'll beat them. **She laughed at how superhero-like she sounded.

_**This is an emergency  
So are you listening?  
And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
It's really not your fault**_

She knew what they were thinking. That she'd left them because she hated them. How was she going to explain this? **Oh hey guys, yeah I ran away because I got threatened because of you. **They'd take the blame for everything! She looked up at the timetable. 5 minutes until she was on her way home. She smiled at the thought.

_**And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it  
Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive...**_

She'd seen them hurt before. She knew that it took them longer to heal than other people. She knew that her departure would have caused riots throughout the family. **I want to rewind time. To stay with them when they called me over after school. That was yesterday? I thought it was ages ago..**

_**So give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again  
I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
And you do your best to show me love  
But you don't know what love is  
So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
Well I can't pretend that I don't see this  
It's really not your fault**_

THEY had tried to lure her away. Saying they loved her. Telling her they were actually related to her. She wanted to speak to them. Tell them to push off back to where they came from. Far away from her and the Sohma's. They'd messed with her too many times and this time was the last straw, she had to do something. First, she had to get everything off her chest.

_Dear diary,_

_Well, I'm going back to them. I've been pushed around by THEM too many times. I saw THEM murder my mother and father. One after another. I was only 5. I don't want the Sohma's to die. THEY wouldn't do that, would THEY? Not if I went back… or would that just provoke THEM?_

_**And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it  
Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive...**_

_**The scars they will not fade away**_

Tohru's breathing began to rise again. THEY had followed her father when he'd left on his business trip and they'd injected him with poison. The symptoms had been like a common cold. Then, years later, THEY'D got a car and run her mother over. THEY had been aiming for Kyo at the time. It seemed like THEY were a part of her life. A part she wanted to forget.

_**And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it  
Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive...  
Alive...**_

The train was approaching. Tohru stood up and made her way towards the platform.

'Going somewhere sweetie?' A cruel voice snarled. Tohru gasped. THEY'D found her. She tried to run but a cold hand clamped her mouth and it's other hand stabbed her with a needle. She felt herself go heavy. She tried to fight the darkness.

'Go to sleep, baby. Sleep…' The voice said, distorted by her lack of conciousness. The hands bound her and took her away. The train home rushed straight past the station. Tohru was bundled into the boot of a car.

Her diary and bag lay forgotten on the bench.


	4. Brighter

**Brighter**

_**So this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
Well, I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone**_

_It's over. I nearly made it home, but I was too late. I can't wake up. Am I dead? Dying? Or have I finally given up? I hope Kyo's OK. Are you OK? Can you hear me? Are you smiling? Are you crying? No. He can't cry. I won't let him cry. He needs to be happy, even if I'm not with him. He's the most important person in my life. He has to be happy. Doesn't he?_

_**Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.**_

_THEY have won. I knew THEY would. THEY always do. It's getting out of control. Two deaths too many. Don't THEY understand that life isn't about power and hierarchy? If THEY just changed their ways and walked away then I could stay with the Sohma's. And the Sohma's wouldn't die. I don't want to think about that. I can't. I can't think. I can't change. I can't breathe. I can't do anything. I'm useless. The worst person. _

_**Well this is not your fault  
But if I'm without you  
Then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go  
Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.**_

_I need Kyo. I want him. He makes me feel warm inside. He protects me and looks out for me. Without him, who am I? Just another human girl? An insignificant being? I told Ritsu that I wanted to find my reason for living in someone else. And I have. Please. Before you murder Kyo. Let me tell him something. That I love him, more than anybody else. Please. You must be listening, right? You're always listening to my thoughts. You're always ruining my life so at least do me a favour and let me do this. Before you take him away from me._

_**Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.**_

_Couldn't you of just let me be? What did I ever do to you? You murdered my father. You murdered my mother. You're going to murder the Sohma's. Until there's nobody left for me to run to. Life shouldn't be like this. Can't you just leave me alone, to live the life I want to live? Instead of destroying it._

_**If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?  
And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright.**_

_If Kyo ever found out about this, would he be disgusted? Would he leave me or would he stay by my side? I should know the answer to this… but so much has happened… it's like I can't tell the difference between reality and dreams… death or life. If he did leave, I'd wait for him. He'd have to return one day. Wouldn't he?_

_**Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.**_

_I don't know what THEY did. But I haven't woken up since the station. It's been hours since then, or days. I've just been lost in my thoughts, trapped in my own mind. Maybe I've just shut down. I can't! I need to… I need to… I need to what? There was something I had to do, wasn't there? What was it…? I can't remember… _

_**And I'll wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright  
(You shine bright, you shine bright)  
And I'll wave goodbye tonight.**_

_There's a name… in my head… I don't recognize it… Sohma… Kyo… Kyo Sohma? Who's that? I can't remember… It hurts. It hurts so much. Why am I hurting? Why do I feel so empty, as if I'm missing something? Have I said goodbye to someone? A family member perhaps… wait… where am I? What's going on? I can hear… voices… coming closer… and a bright light… heaven?_


	5. Here we go again

**Here we go again**

_**And here we go again  
With all the things you said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back,  
These words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant**_

Rin was staring out the window, looking down at Kagura and her mama. Kagura was crying. Last night, a police officer had arrived at Gure's. Tohru has been kidnapped by a group of people and they'd stuffed her into the boot of a car. They were well known for stealing people's memories. Rin knew that Tohru probably couldn't remember her anymore. The policeman had given Gure a book. Tohru's diary. Tohru's voice drifted through Rin's head as she watched Kagura. It reminded her of the time Tohru had held Rin. The only time Rin had felt safe in a long time. They'd read Tohru's diary in the end. It was their fault. If Tohru had never met them, she'd be safe. So they made a plan. If they acted like they didn't know Tohru, then maybe she'd be returned home. Safely.

_**I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No I'm not) Well, I'm not. **_

They wouldn't leave her on her own, obviously. They'd watch out for her like they always did. It wouldn't really feel like her leaving them, she'd still be part of their lives. Rin drew the curtains and collapsed on her bed. She looked at the photo of her and Tohru. **God I miss that bimbo. **The tears fell and she didn't stop them. She didn't have the strength to do that anymore.

_**And here we go again**_  
_**With all the things we did**_  
_**And now I'm wondering  
Just who would I have been  
To be the one attached  
At all time to your hip?  
Forget the things we swore we meant.**_

Rin rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. **If I'd tried to strength my friendship with Tohru, would I be a better person? Like Kyo and Yuki, would I of gotten more confident with my life? Like Kisa and Ritsu, would I start being more positive and talk to people about my problems? Like Haru, would I of become kinder and more reliable? Who knows? Nobody will now. It's too late, anyway.**

_**I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not, no I'm not.  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not, no I'm not).**_

_**I'll write you to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not (no, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not (no, I'm not)  
I'm not, I'm not.**_

Rin reached under her pillow and found the copy of Tohru's diary. They all had one. Tohru meant so much to them. Rin glanced at the moonlight on the floor. **Is Tohru nearby? Is she looking at the moon that's shining that light? Is she safe? **Rin tried and tried to get her mind off of Tohru. But Tohru was like a virus. She infested and contaminated every person who ever spoke to her. She left scars.

_**And here we go again  
With all the things you said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back**_

But viruses' tended to die after a while. Would Tohru come to that same end? Rin didn't want to know. She knew that the time they'd spent with Tohru had been precious. Time that they would never forget. But time that Tohru, had already forgotten.


	6. Never let this go

**Chapter 6 is now up and running XD I never knew this would actually get reviews so thank youu. Any questions, feel free to ask. This is a three-parter due to the three Paramore Albums. 'All we know is falling' will probably need to stories anyway XD I love Furuba... XD Thanks again XD XD Have a goooooood summer (y)**

* * *

**Never let this go**

_**Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone**_

Please don't get me wrong

Tohru woke up in a girly bedroom. Her mind was spinning as she looked around the room, not recognizing anything. A low knock was heard at the door.

'Molly, may I come in?' A female voice said. **Molly? Who…? **Tohru didn't answer but it seemed that the woman was going to enter the room; permission or no permission. Tohru moved so that she was sitting up and stared at the woman closely.

She had floor length blonde hair that shimmered in the sun. Her eyes were emerald green and her features looked frozen, as if she couldn't move them at all. **Where have I seen her before… **

'Molly, you've had a bump on the head. The doctor says you may have amnesia! If there's anything you need to know, you know you can always ask me.' The woman was trying to smile but it came out as a grimace. Tohru was stunned. **If this is my life, then who is Kyo Sohma? Was he a dream? **Pain erupted from the core of her heart, and she doubled over. The woman's hands were fluttering over Tohru's body, trying to find out how to help. **Why do I hurt so badly? Who is this woman? I don't want to be here. I don't belong here… **A faded image of a house came into her mind but was driven away by the woman's voice.

'Molly, it's me. Your mother, Susan. Don't you remember?' Tohru looked at Susan and shook her head. **She can't be my mother. We don't look alike. **

_**Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you**_

_**One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight**_

_**Please don't get me wrong**_

After a while, Susan left to go do something. Tohru didn't care. She'd found enough information out to help her. She'd spoken to Susan, trying to find out boring things about her life. Then she'd asked the question.

_Tohru: Who's Kyo Sohma?_

_Susan: How do you know about him?_

_T: So he's real then?_

_S: You shouldn't remember him!_

_T: Well I do._

That was when Susan had stormed off. So Tohru now knew two important things. A) Kyo Sohma was real and B) Kyo Sohma had been a part of her life. She felt a smile come across her face, and felt it slowly disappear. **I had a good relationship with him, but now I hardly know him. Will he still like me or will he just think I'm useless? What if he tries to help but gives up? I don't want to be here with Susan. I want to go to Kyo. To someone I actually recognize.**

_**Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you**_

The only thing standing in her way was Susan. How was she going to tell Susan that she wanted to find Kyo? **Oh hey Susan, I know I'm supposed to be in bed but, you know, I really have this obsession with Kyo Sohma. I really can't remember who you are but I know him. I'm gonna go find him now. **Yes, that was really going to work. Not. Tohru wasn't sure how she was going to do this. Susan was her mother after all… wasn't she? The more Tohru thought about it, the less likely it seemed that Susan was who she said she was. She didn't want to leave her mother, in fact, she wanted her mother more than anything. But Susan wasn't her mother. She had a huge feeling that Susan was just a stranger to Tohru, not her mother.

_**Let this go, let this go**_

But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

Tohru gathered up all her courage and got out of bed, making her way towards the door. She looked down the hallway and saw that it was empty. She stumbled down the stairs, fixing her gaze on the front door a few meters ahead.

'Molly! You shouldn't be out of bed, sweetie.' Susan had left a room downstairs and had seen her.

'I need to find him.' Tohru blurted out.

'Kyo? Just forget about him, OK? You've had a nasty bump.'

'Susan, I NEED to go. It's like… he's the closest I have to family.'

'I'm your mother, Molly!'

'My name isn't Molly! You're not my mother, she got hit by a car because of … you…' Tohru looked up at Susan. Tiny memories were returning now; the diary, Kyo, the house in the woods, the car, the injection, the threats, the station, the kidnapping… her real name. She didn't wait for Susan to react; she just bolted for the door and ran as fast as she could. They'd be after her soon enough. She didn't care. **I'm coming. I'm coming home.**

_**And I'll never let this go  
I can't find the words to tell you  
That now I feel like I don't know you **_

'That fucking little brat! She's remembered every little thing! The plans now all fucked up. Craig is gonna kill us!' Susan was glaring at her partner, wishing that he would drop dead on the spot. 'You didn't even bother helping me out when that little skanky whore was arguing with me!'

'Susan, we know where she's heading. We can arrive there before she does. I'll call Craig.' The man said, grinning. Susan smiled in response.

As Tohru, ran she didn't realize that the horror wasn't behind her. The closer she got to home, the closer she got to the horror.


	7. Whoa

**Three more chapters left *cry* but not the end of this tale. Two more fanfics are gonna be made. I just need to figure out a plot line LOl. Well this is Chappy 7. Hope you enjoy XD This chapter show's a bit of Tohru x Kyo and a lot of Kisa x Hiro. And two new characters appear :O I had to add them somewhere.**

* * *

**Whoa**

_**I've hoped for change,  
and it gets better everyday  
I've hoped for change,  
but still I feel the same**_

Kisa felt Hiro's arms around her yet she felt as lonely as she ever had. It had been nearly a month since Tohru had gone and the grownups were still trying to find her. Kisa had been too young to help. Everyday, more information came out about Tohru; sightings, photos, CCTV evidence yet Tohru was never found. Kisa still felt empty. She always would without Tohru. Tohru had helped her and been there for her, and now nobody was. Kisa was alone.

_**There's something wrong,  
cause everybody knows  
That we can do this on our own**_

The investigation was taking longer than expected. The police had given up: they said they had more important things to do that find a missing teenager. They said she'd gone. Murdered, left the country or whatever. But all the Sohma's knew she wasn't dead. They were still investigating, on their own.

_**And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
We've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa**_

Kisa heard a commotion downstairs. She'd taken to staying in Tohru's room. She gently moved away from Hiro and walked towards the door. Hiro had beaten her there and they walked down the stairs together. In front of them, an unconscious Tohru was in the arms of a police officer. Kisa felt the tears well in her eyes, and saw that everybody was crying too. Even Akito. Tohru was alive and safe.

_**We're doing fine  
And it gets better everytime  
We're doing fine  
But I'll let you decide**_

After Hatori had examined her, they'd left her in her room to sleep. Then he'd told the Sohma's that they had to act like they hadn't been worrying about her. A few smiles appeared. **Tohru wouldn't get better if she knew that we had been worrying over her, **Kisa thought, looking at Hiro. But Kisa knew that Tohru would figure it out anyway. She always did.

_**There's something wrong,  
cause everybody knows  
That we can do this on our own**_

_**And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
We've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa**_

Then a chill went through the air. It couldn't have been natural since no windows were open, but Kisa had felt it. Hiro took her into his arms and held her close, burying his face in her hair.

Upstairs, Tohru woke. **They're here. They've found me. It's over…**

_**And I'll confess  
That I can be a little selfish  
And I'll admit  
I don't want you to help me through this  
I don't want to start over again**_

_**And we've got everybody singing  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
And we've got everybody singing  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa**_

Kisa looked up. The four people who Tohru had spoken about in her diary had appeared in the living room. Three others had appeared behind the Sohma's and a few to the side. They were trapped.

Tohru bounded down the stairs and stopped dead. All eyes were on her. Some were triumphant but most were frightened. She looked at Craig. He looked back.

'Tohru, we meet again. I know you well, you're planning to stop us. The Sohma's wouldn't like that, thought, would they? They wouldn't want you to get hurt incase they lost you. Again. So what are you going to do? Run away? Or fight and die?' Craig snarled.

Tohru looked at the Sohma's. She saw the fear and pain in their eyes. In Kyo's eyes. Then she knew what she had to do.

_**And I'll confess  
That I can be a little selfish, I can, I can  
And I'll admit  
I don't want you to help me through this  
I don't want to start over again**_

'You murdered my father and mother. You tried to erase my memories. You want to murder the Sohma's. I'm not going to let that happen, Craig. And I won't be fighting you alone.' As Tohru said this, two figures appeared from the shadows. 'Uo. Hana. And myself. We will fight and this time you will die.' Tohru stepped back to join her two friends.

Craig smirked. 'It begins.'


	8. Conspiracy

**Two more chapters left D: It's the fight/battle/epic thing. I haven't named it yet. Maybe the 'Battle of the Riceball' Lol XD**

* * *

**Conspiracy**

_**Please speak softly  
or they will hear us  
and they'll find out  
why we don't trust them  
Speak up dear  
'cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know  
why we don't trust them**_

Tohru, Uo and Hana were sheltering in the forest. They were waiting for the signal, the signal Craig would give for everything to change.

'I'm not sure what they want, but I know they dislike me. They want to ruin my life for some stupid reason, when I haven't done anything. They know all about the Sohma's and their secret and…' Tohru stopped. Uo and Hana were looking at her.

'What secret? Tohru you need to tell us, otherwise we'll be at a disadvantage.' Uo pleaded, her eyes on the house that was hidden mostly by the trees. Tohru sighed. **Forgive me. I need to tell them. **She told the two girls all about the zodiac curse. As soon as she'd finished, the signal was shown. The time had come.

_**Explain to me  
this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how  
I lost my power, oh yeah**_

Tohru didn't know the outcome of this. It was three verses three. Craig, Susan and Drake verses herself, Uo and Hana. Tohru knew one thing. **If I die, I don't care. I need to know one thing. What did I do? They must have a reason for hating me. For killing my family. For hurting my friends. **

_**Where can I turn  
'cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertianty  
I'm so unsure of...  
Tell me why I feel so alone  
'cause I need to know  
to whom do I owe**_

She made her way towards Craig. All the groups had split up. She spotted him on the roof, and raced into the house again. **No second chances. **She ran up the two flights of stairs to the attic, and flung open the latch. There he was, standing at the far end of the roof with something in his hand. It shone in the moonlight. A ring? A watch? … A knife. Was Craig the one behind her parents' murders? The one she hated more than anything else? The wind had started to pick up, and Tohru was dressed in a flimsy nightgown.

_**Explain to me  
this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how  
I lost my power, oh yeah**_

'Craig! Why are you doing this?' Tohru shouted over the wind. 'Why do you hate me so much? What did I do?' Craig slowly turned to face her.

'You stupid little whore. Just like your mother. She said she loved me. We made a baby. Then she met that fucking Honda and everything changed. She acted like it was his baby! That you were _his _daughter and not mine! Didn't you ever hear the comments people said about you? How you looked nothing like your father! Those were all the truth!' Craig was crying. Shaking. Tohru guessed she was doing the same. She was so confused. **Craig is my father? Mom had an affair? No. She married my father **_**after **_**she met Craig. Is that an affair?**

_**I thought  
you would make it  
because you said  
that we'd make it through  
And when all security fails  
you'd be there  
to help me through**_

'If you cared so much, why didn't you ever see me?' Craig had walked closer now. Tohru could feel his breath on her face. She could see the knife quite clearly.

'Because that whore wouldn't let me see you!' Craig snarled, his breathing getting faster and faster.

'I don't understand!' Tohru was shaking uncontrollably. She was so scared.

'He wants to kill you. You're the last remaining evidence of a life he couldn't have. A life he wanted more than anything. 16 years he's waited. 16 years for that love towards his daughter to turn to burning hatred.' **Kyo…? **Tohru turned towards the voice. Kyo was standing there, his eyed fixated on the knife.

'Unfortunately, Tohru, he's right.' Craig shrieked. Then Tohru felt it. Like she'd been punched in the chest yet she felt cold all over. She faintly heard Kyo shouting 'No!' but darkness was taking over. She glanced down and saw a red nightgown. **Red…? Hadn't it been… white…. **She couldn't stay awake any longer.

_**Explain to me  
this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how  
I lost my power, oh**_

_I can hear voices. Someone __is screaming, another one shouting. They sound angry. There are footsteps. Walking towards the edge. Suicide attempt? I can hear a voice. Kyo…? He sounds angry. There's a scream. A low thump as something breaks on the ground below. Cries. And then silence._


	9. Franklin

**The second to last chapter :( This a Yuki chapter XD I never expected him to write a diary but hey, that's how the story's been told. Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Franklin**

_**When we get home i know we wont be home at all  
this place we live  
it is not where we belong  
and I miss who we were  
and the town we could call our own  
going back to get away after everything has changed  
everything has changed**_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Yuki again. It's all over. Craig's dead. Tohru's in hospital. She was stabbed in the heart. Hatori said she's going to make it but only just. I'm at 'home'. It doesn't feel like home. Too much has happened. It's time to leave this place and go our own separate ways. Before this all happened, we'd of been happy here. I only went here to get away from the hospital. Kyo's being questioned because of Craig. He pushed Craig off the roof. I can't blame him. I would have done the same. We all would._

_**so we stand here now  
and no one knows us at all  
i wont get used to this  
i wont get used to being gone  
and going back wont feel the same if we arent staying  
and going back to get away after everything has changed  
everything has changed**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm at the hospital. All of us are. Tohru's been told she can leave now. We're getting weird looks. A group of 15 people outside one little room. I don't know where I'm going. I can't go back 'home'. Maybe I'll get a place near Machi. Everything's changed now. Kyo and Tohru are leaving. Shigue's moving out to be with Hatori. I'm on my own. Again. I'm just glad that Tohru's OK. So are Arisa and Saki. Susan and Drake weren't a problem apparently._

_**its taking up our time again  
go back we cant, go back at all  
its taking up our time again  
go back we cant, go back at all**_

its taking up our time

_I want to go back to the day she left. The day before everything started. I want to go up to her and ask her what's wrong, because something _is _wrong. But you can't change time. I'm wasting time just thinking of changing it. Confusing._

_**cause you remind me of a time  
when we were so alive  
do you remember that?  
do you remember that?**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tohru's home. She and Kyo have been inseparable since she left the hospital. She looks different. Like she's matured over a few weeks. I guess she has. We all have. The times we spent together, laughing and just hanging out… they seem so far away. Yet they're so close. If you get what I mean. I think in the end I was lying to myself. Yes, I did see Tohru as a mother figure yet I'm still a teenager. I think I loved her. I always will._


	10. My heart

**The end of a good story. There will be a sequel. I shall make sure of it. This chapter is full of Kyo x Tohru. Enjoy XD**

* * *

**My heart**

_**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone**_

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

Tohru sat at her desk, staring out the window. The pile of homework she'd neglected over the past couple of weeks seemed even bigger today. She was planning to leave here. They all were, since too much had happened. But she didn't want to leave. **Or do I not want to be alone? **She shuddered at the thought. She needed one person. Her eyes drifted to the family photo that had been taken a few days before. The Sohma's. And Tohru. Her eyes focused on one face in particular. **Kyo. I can live my life. I could be happy. But without Kyo… who would I be? I couldn't find someone else. Not when I've seen Kyo.**

_**I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope**_

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

'Tohru?' A voice whispered. Tohru felt her heart race. He was here. She swiveled round in her chair so she was facing him.

'Hey Kyo.' She said, smiling brightly.

'I… I want to… tell you something.' Kyo lay down on her bed facing her. She fought back a smile.

'What is it?' She got up and sat next to him. He sat up and held her. Without transforming.

'The curse broke. It was after you'd gotten stabbed. It just broke. That's when I pushed him off. I… Tohru, I… I love you. More than I've loved anyone before. I love you so much.'

_**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you**_

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

Tohru couldn't speak. **He loves me? **She moved away and stared at him. He wasn't lying.

'Kyo… I love you too.' She smiled, blushing. She saw Kyo move towards her, felt his breath on her mouth before the kiss arrived. Sparks flew. She felt connected to Kyo in a way she'd never known. He body automatically molded to fit his. **Now I know. No matter where I go now or what I do, I'll never be alone. **She smiled at Kyo and he returned the smile, laughing. **Together. We'll stay together. I love you.**


End file.
